


Nico's thoughts about Leo

by treerose61



Category: Leico - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot written in third person, Mostly Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's thoughts about Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar. :(

Nico was a loner, and there was no doubting it. He also happened to dislike loud people who bothered him and Leo was just that. Ever since he had meant the older boy he had been nothing but annoying and pushy. Always trying to make jokes and get in his business.  
One day though, Nico started to notice things about Leo. He noticed that Leo wasn't much different from him, but just dealt with his problems differently. He noticed Leo's face when he was alone, or when he wasn't making jokes. He noticed the fake smile and sad eyes. He noticed the loneliness in them, that he also had. He noticed the pictures Leo hid in his tool box, the forced laughs, the hopelessness, and his care for what people thought. Leo was just like him, but not like him.  
One day he had been walking along the deck of the ship and heard soft cry's. He found Leo crying alone, he was looking at those pictures again, he was also near the dragon head. Nico discovered Leo's only real friend was the dragon, because Piper and Jason were together and left him alone. He was also an orphan like him, which was why he was crying over the photos. Nico's perceptive of Leo changed, in fact, he wanted to make him happy, but he didn't know how to.  
He started by leaving notes about what he knew, and giving stories of his own. Then he gave cute little cheerful sayings after that to cheer him up. He hung out with him, and tried to take the jokes. He discovered more about Leo, and liked those parts. Leo cheered up and became happy to see him. They talked about everything and anything. They shared hardships and stories. Nico liked Leo and for the second time,  
He fell in love, but with more hope this time because,  
Leo loved him back.


End file.
